Cosas de niños
by Rypay
Summary: A Obito le molesta solo una cosa de Minato: lo mucho que este le simpatiza. AU: kid!Minato x Obito
1. ¿Oyes eso?

**Personajes:** Obito Uchiha, Kid!Minato Namikaze

 **Pareja** : MinaObi

 **Advertencia** : AU: en el que Minato tiene la misma edad que Kakashi y Obito, y el sensei del equipo es Mikoto Uchiha (la madre de Sasuke) ¿por qué? pues... porque me nace del hombro

 **Palabras** : 396

 **Disclaimer** : Sin importar cuanto me duela admitirlo, **Naruto** no es, ni será mío. El privilegio es de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque no se lo merezca.

 **Notas** : Pues esto nació de un doujin que mi amiga Liz y yo vimos hace mucho, en el que Minato se transforma en niño para ayudar a Obito. Y pensamos "dude si así se hubiesen conocido, los hubiera shipeado.

* * *

 **¿Oyes eso?**

 _Para Liz_

Obito no era de las personas que cambiasen de opinión fácilmente, pero cuando lo hacía solía ser un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados. Y este era uno de esos casos. Admitía que en un inicio el hecho de que su adorada Rin tuviese un reemplazo, no le hizo ninguna gracia. Mikoto-sensei le explico que Rin estaría indispuesta una temporada debido a la fractura que esta sufrió en la última misión. Pero ni esa razón se le hacía suficiente para aceptar a alguien ocupando su posición en el equipo. La simple idea lo enfermaba, por esa razón no puso su mejor sonrisa de bienvenida el día que Mikoto-sensei les presentó a Namikaze Minato, un gennin un año mayor que él y considerado el prodigio de su generación.

 _"Genial como si no fuese suficiente con Bakakashi"_ \- pensó para sus adentros. Pero quizás la sonrisa tímida y cálida seguido del _"Encantado de conocerte"_ que le dedicó Minato esa primera vez, fue el indicio de que este muchacho no era el mismo caso que Kakashi,

El tiempo fue el encargado de demostrárselo. ¡Vaya diferencia!. Difícilmente podía recordar alguien tan genial, amable y gentil como Minato. Si es que no todos los prodigios eran un hígado como Kakashi. _¡Minato era la prueba!_. Siempre invitándole de su almuerzo, atendiendo rápidamente sus heridas y ayudándole con su entrenamiento. Hasta culpable se sentía de lo bien que le había caído el reemplazo de Rin.

Fue por ello que a Obito se le encogió el corazón el día que tuvo que darle una respuesta negativa a la declaración del ojiazul.

\- _¿Eh…? ¿Es alguna clase de broma Minato? Es que soy algo tonto, y no la capte_

 _\- Es justamente lo que escuchaste Obito-kun, me gustas -_ respondió Namikaze, casi sin pestañear.

 _\- ¡Es que ese tipo de cosas solo se le dicen a las chicas! Mira hombre, quizás estas confundido …¡Eso es!. Solo estas confundido, Imagínate nomas que desperdicio ¡Eres genial! Seguro que traes loquita a más de una chica –_ le respondió mientras reía nerviosamente evitando mirar a los ojos azules que desde que inicio la conversación no se despegaron de el. Cuando de pronto sintió la mano del rubio, tomando la suya y llevándola hasta su pecho, fue incapaz de seguir esquivándole los ojos.

\- ¿Oyes eso, Obito?. El corazón sabe lo que quiere.

Obito jamás se sintió tan incapaz de rechazar algo o a alguien.

* * *

 _¿Comentarios?_


	2. Adorable

**Personajes:** Obito Uchiha, Kid!Minato Namikaze

 **Pareja** : MinaObi

 **Advertencia** : AU como ya dije, y yaoi unilateral

 **Palabras** : 187

 **Disclaimer** : Si **Naruto** fuese mio, **Boruto** no existiría.

 **Notas** : Este fue escrito como regalo para el cumple de Liz.

* * *

 **Adorable**

 _Para Liz_

No importa como Minato mirase a Obito. Siempre aquella palabra terminaba cruzando por su mente: _"adorable"._

La dualidad en su personalidad solo podía describirse con ese termino. Era gracioso ver como el Uchiha que intentaba dárselas de desafiante y rebelde – al menos con sus compañeros de clases – se tardaba horas ayudando ancianitos, mascotas perdidas y niños pequeños diariamente.  
Era encantador el hecho de que en un momento lo vieses buscándole el pleito a Kakashi y luego brillándole los ojos porque alguien le obsequiase una paleta. O que en cada misión por suicida que fuera, siempre se preocupase de buscar un recuerdito para Nohara Rin, que seguía internada. Y así mismo era tierno como no podía dejar de culparse a si mismo por el internamiento de esta.

Minato había notado todos y cada uno de esos detalles en el Uchiha y sin darse cuenta, un buen día se encontró a si mismo observándole con una atención que no recordaba haberle dedicado a nadie.

Pero desde luego, Obito nunca notó ese hecho. Porque era por sobre todas las cosas, un distraído. Y a Minato eso también se le hacía _adorable_.

* * *

 _¿Algún comentario?_


	3. De acuerdo al plan

**Personajes:** Obito Uchiha, Kid!Minato Namikaze

 **Pareja** : MinaObi

 **Advertencia** : AU y Minato siendo gay como el solo. Obito no, él es derechito como regla _\- creo que ese chiste tiene gracia solo en inglés_.

 **Palabras** : 295

 **Disclaimer** : Si **Naruto** fuese mio, Obito hubiera sido Hokage.

 **Notas** : Solo agregar que estos drabbles/oneshots no están en ningún orden cronológico ni tienen por ahora un limite. Los escribiré o dejare de hacerlo cuando me nazca o se me acaben las ideas.

* * *

 **De acuerdo al plan**

 _Para Liz_

Obito estuvo muy pensativo todo ese día. Desde el momento q Mikoto-sensei les aviso que Rin volvería. No había dicho una sola palabra. Y es que aunque le hacía feliz que su adorada Rin volviese. No podía negar la realidad: Iba a extrañar a Minato.

Su pensamiento era fácil de leer sobre todo para alguien tan listo como Hatake Kakashi. Obito era simple, transparente y sobretodo _muy llorón_ tal y como bien decía el albino. Así que en cualquier momento se pondría sentimental porque iba a perder a su nuevo amigo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos

Pero curiosamente ese no fue el caso

 _"¡Lo tengo!"_

Exclamo eufóricamente mientras iba corriendo y le cogía de los hombros a su rubio compañero.

 _"Alguien tiene que irse, pero ¡no tienes que ser tú, Minato! ¡Podemos botar a Bakakashi!"_ – Exclamó a viva voz Obito con un brillo tan intenso en los ojos que podría convencer a cualquiera – _"Estoy seguro de que juntos podemos convencer a Mikoto-sensei. ¡Tú solo sígueme!"_

Ambos se encontraban tan inmersos en las palabras del Uchiha que hasta se habían olvidado de la presencia del albino y por tanto de que este había oído fuerte y claro absolutamente todo. La escena termino con un Uchiha siendo atendido de una contusión en la cabeza. Cortesía de una patada directa de Hatake Kakashi

 _"Obito, Kakashi se veía muy molesto_ " dijo el rubio mientras atendía el golpe de su compañero.

 _"Pero todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Este golpe es suficiente para expulsarlo del equipo"_ – le aseguró con una reluciente sonrisa.

Minato no pudo evitar reír y desear que planes infantiles y locos como ese tuviesen siquiera una posibilidad de éxito.

Así podría seguir riendo al lado de Obito.

* * *

 _¿Algún comentario?_


End file.
